


Pushing the Limits

by cybergirl614



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is paraplegic, Dancing, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Human Castiel, M/M, Work In Progress, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614
Summary: Dean's enjoying the night out, when he finds a hot guy at a table, and asks him to join him for a dance.  The night that follows is far better than Dean had bargained for.





	Pushing the Limits

Dean had headed over to the grill side of the establishment, a few beers having left him wanting for food. 

He was settling down to wait for it, since the kitchen here in his favored bar was as slow as its product was good, when he spotted a guy sitting alone in a booth.  
“Hey,” Dean called across the room.

“Hey, what’s up?” the guy responded, turning his head so his blue eyes glinted beautifully in the light of the restaurant.

He headed over to the chair opposite the guy, who grinned, raising his eyebrows.

They were the same royal blue as the tunnels he wore in his ears, piercings dotting the way up the cartilage after them. A punk with sexy bedhead. Dean could deal with this.

“’s this seat taken?” Dean asked. The guy shrugged and motioned for Dean to sit. 

The guy’s eyes were huge, and under his tight black shirt, Dean could make out the curve of his heavily muscled arms. 

“I think the music starts in a few. Wanna go dance?”

The guy had an odd look of uncertainty for a few moments, his head quirking to the side as if he was thinking. Dean was about to say something to the effect of ‘hey that’s cool if you don’t’ but then he nodded with a small, perhaps uncertain smile. “Sure. Why not?”

“OK, let’s go,” Dean said, pausing as he saw the dude do something odd—he wasn’t getting up, Dean realized. He was putting weight on his arms on the back and seat of the booth and scooted himself over that way. Dean watched dumbfounded for a moment as he maneuvered to the edge of his seat, then reached over the back of the seat behind himself.

Dean did a double take as something clattered, metal pinging as a large item hit the wood of the side of the booth, and the guy dragged, or rolled, really, something big and metal to his side. It only took a couple seconds. Then he had it turned around and was sliding towards the edge of his seat. 

Dean realized it was a sleek wheelchair. Before he could say anything, Cas had raised himself with his arms and lowered himself into the chair with a smooth motion. 

Dean took a moment more to gawk as Cas repositioned himself quickly.

Cas returned his stare with clear blue eyes as Dean tried to pretend not to be leering at him. 

Oh, too late. Now Cas was leering back, like he was daring him.

“So.” Cas said, as if a challenge. 

“Uh, yeah, dance?” Dean strung 3 words together and felt like he’d somehow end up eating shit for this, because he sounded so goddamned stupid.

“Hell, yeah,” Cas’ expression morphed into one of sheer delight as he whipped away across the floor, Dean stumbling as he moved to catch up.

“Look, I’m not gonna break. Dance with me, damnitt.” 

Dean sighed and took Cas’ outstretched hand. The fingers were sinuous as he spun himself around from Dean’s hand, then started doing something else. He grabbed the rims so he bounced from wheel to wheel in his chair, doing some sort of turn on the back wheels that put Dean in mind of breakdancing. For a moment he thought Cas might drop the front wheels on his toes, but as he glanced up he saw such a look of joy and confidence he realized otherwise. He gyrated with Cas, keeping time to his spontaneous swerves and jerks that coincided solidly with the beat. 

People scurried out of their way as Cas began a long-ranging arc across the floor while balanced on one of the back wheels. Dean stood back, watching starstruck. 

God, who was this guy, though? He could dance, and was gorgeous. His eyes almost glittered, and his muscles stood out through his tight shirt. Good god. The muscles… And…how had he gotten in that chair? Dean wondered. 

 

Dean was pouring sweat by the end of the song, his hand finding the backrest of Cas’ chair as he paused for breath. He was startled to find Cas’ hand on his own, moving his fingers to the other man’s shoulder. 

“So, uh, what put you in the wheelchair?” a bystander asked between songs. 

“Well, see, I got up this morning and put myself in it.” Cas said.

Dean shook his head, sighing tiredly as Cas took his hand again as the music started. 

They did a couple more dances before going for shots at the bar. Dean paid the first round, then Cas. Some time later, after the show ended, they were sitting at the booth again, Cas on the seat instead of in his wheelchair, when Dean smiled at him. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing. Most hook-ups were people who were hot and nothing more, but… Cas seemed a bit different. Dean also had no fucking idea what he was getting into, but…what the hell? He was probably going to die young anyways like his father. 

“Y’know, you’re pretty hot,” he mused, pausing. 

“Yeah? Well, so are you. “ Cas shot back with a devilish look. 

“Look, I don’t, uh…” Dean stumbled, and Cas’ expression shifted from a relaxed smile to a tight frown. “I think you’re pretty amazing, and, uh…”

“What?”

Dean stared trying to make words come out of his mouth, and failed. The words that came next tore at him

“ Is this one of those pity things? Coz I don’t want your goddamn pity,” Cas snapped. “And I don’t need it.” 

“What? No. I, uh…god I suck at this. Fuck. Women it’s so easy. But everytime it’s a guy, I put my foot in my mouth.” 

“Really?” 

“…Yeah…” Dean groaned. “Fuck.”

“So what were you gonna say?”

“God I dunno, usually I do this I’m about twice as hammered…”

“Uh-huh?”

“I…your moves were pretty sweet. D’you, I dunno, wanna go back to my place?”

“Stairs?” Cas asked. 

“No.”

 

“But…fuck. I do have a step in the front.”

“One step?”

“Yeah…” 

“Eh, let’s go for it.” Cas said. 

So they did. 

Cas drove behind Dean back to his place. 

When they arrived and got out, Dean looked back, reluctant to go to the door, when Cas motioned for him to go ahead. “Go unlock and all. I’ll be right there…” 

As Dean opened the door, Cas appeared, a strange look on his face. “Go through and hold it open,” Cas instructed. Dean did so, concern in his face. “And get out of the way.”

Cas backed up a few feet, then started going for the step as if he was going to run right into it, but instead he flicked his front wheels up, and in a moment he had jumped the curb. Another flick of the front wheels and he effortlessly crossed the small threshold. 

Dean shook himself so he didn’t stare and shut the door behind them. 

They wound up in Dean’s bed after catching reruns of the game on the couch as they had a few more beers, Cas curled close to Dean’s side. He stroked Dean’s cheek softly, whispering. “Enough pretending you aren’t thinking what I am. Unless you’re backing out…” 

“What? No. You wanna…?”

“Yeah,” Cas said huskily, tipping Dean’s head towards him as he kissed Dean’s cheek softly at first, then Dean was reciprocating. 

Cas’ shirt came off first, Dean enjoying slowly revealing each inch of taut sinew. Everything down to the waist of his jeans was solid muscle, gloriously toned.

“You’re fucking ripped,” Dean found himself saying.

Cas chuckled. “I know.” Before diving back in to kiss Dean again. 

Dean adored the hard muscle under his fingertips as he massaged his way down Cas’ arms and back. He groaned appreciatively at Dean’s efforts.

 

“How do I, uh…?” Dean gazed down at Cas’ half-hard cock. 

“What do you think?” Cas teased.

“I, uh…”

“Just touch me, Dean. Like you would anybody else.”

 

“Ok.” 

“Maybe you’re not just anybody else, though,” Dean said. “You’re….better.”

Cas scoffed, “Oh, just bite me,” he said, pointing to a nipple. It took Dean a moment to realize that it was meant more than just figuratively.

Dean obliged, all that uncertainty giving way to the familiarly heady sensations of lust, need, and that odd sort of care that always came with seeing someone vulnerable and stretched out before him. 

Dean touched Cas softly, feeling the other man harden beneath his fingers, gradual as it was, but surely present. As Cas reached full erection, Dean moved to use his mouth, instead of his hands, but Cas tsked. 

“Oh, none of that. Stay up here…” 

So Dean did as he was asked, and instead of feeling Cas’ length in his mouth, invested himself in kissing and biting Castiel quite thoroughly. And god, were Cas’ lips amazing, and the tender spot at the base of his neck was quite rewarding to nip as well. When Cas pointed lower, Dean put more attention to Cas’ nipples. Dean marveled at feeling the other man writhing beneath him, hands fisted in his hair, shuddering as he worked. The blue of his eyes disappeared for seconds at a time as he closed them, lost somewhere in pleasure, and…was that pain? He seemed to enjoy many times more the harder Dean bit, so Dean dug in. All the while of course, Dean coaxed his genitals toward climax. Cas shivered a bit, surprising Dean by pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. 

They parted for air, and Castiel hummed appreciatively. “Oh, now that was good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, definitively.”

Cas rolled Dean off of him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Dean murmured, but Cas pressed a finger to his lips. “What do you say, I show you something now?”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows expectantly as he settled back on the bed a bit.  
Cas had been moving as he got settled, for he opened his eyes from a few seconds of shutting them with a shuddering breath. He released a strangled groan at the electric sensation of Cas’ teeth at the head of his cock, ever so lightly scraping in a way that lit up every nerve ending in his body. Dean’s hips were already hitching involuntarily, the precursor of the typically steady movements of sex. He couldn’t even focus on that though, aw, god. He felt himself melt into the mattress as Castiel expertly tongued, sucked, bit, and nibbled his way into what felt like the core of Dean’s being. 

Dean moaned senselessly, and Cas just laughed, muffled as the sound was around Dean’s length. He pulled back, leaving Dean to shiver and beg with sounds that wouldn’t even form words. 

“Oh, shhh,” Cas said, stroking Dean’s side, teasing his cock with a feather-light touch that made Dean squirm all the more. “I promise it will be over soon.” Castiel laughed, something of a dark, yet playful sound. 

Cas crawled up to kiss Dean thoroughly, stifling his desperate noises with a finger to the lips. “Now, I told you I will finish that soon enough.”

Dean whimpered a bit, but acquiesced, trying to ignore the aching need that gaped by enjoying the attention Castiel lavished on his lips, his torso. 

“Please Cas, I’m gonna come—“ 

Castiel nearly growled at this, and dove back to take Dean’s full length in his mouth, head bobbing. Dean met his rhythm, eyes falling shut from the sheer overwhelm of sensation as Cas took him all the way back into his throat. Then all at once, his mind grew fuzzy as ecstasy hit, and Dean’s body convulsed in climax. 

Dean vaguely heard himself moaning as he came back to reality, eyes peeling open to the self-satified face of Castiel beside him.

“I’ll…go out on a limb and say you enjoyed that,” Cas whispered as he leaned in to plant kisses all over Dean’s sweat-streaked face and chest. 

Dean could only nod dumbly as he regained his breath. 

*

Cas nestled in next to Dean for the night, pulling blankets up around his already-dozing lover. 

*

He awoke clutching Castiel, who had at some point in the night, folded himself around Dean, their arms intertwining and legs touching. Noticing how cold Cas’ feet felt to the touch, he threw his warm legs over them, trying to warm him up, though he still slept soundly. He managed to push another blanket over Cas’ legs without awakening him. Dean couldn’t have told you why, for the life of him, he was worried about Cas being cold, but it somehow mattered to him. Maybe the fact of someone in his bed, but he knew on some level, it was more than that. 

Somehow, in the past few hours, though he was loathe to admit it, Cas had begun to matter to him. Something in the way his eyes glinted and the devilish joking tone he took, and the way he lavished Dean with attention-- Dean knew it was just a hookup, of course it was! But still, it didn’t feel like one. It felt…like something else.


End file.
